Run Away
by Icybun34
Summary: Megumi can't take life with her family anymore; the pain, the anger, the hate... and then when she's engaged to some tyrant, she runs away. But then she runs in to said tyrant Sasuke and the comes out. Will Sasuke and Megumi make it though or will...


_**I've got my things packed, my favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain, I've left behind  
All the freedom and fame, I've gotta find  
**_

Megumi couldn't take it anymore,

She had to leave.

So that night, she packed, biding farewell to everything she's ever know… and hated- The pictures of her, holding the tears and hiding the bruises, attempting to look like a family with her father and step-mom. She looked at the pictures and sighed; they only made it more painfully obvious why she had to leave.

_**  
And I wonder, how long it will take them  
To notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder, how far it'll take me  
**_

She jumped from her window, and onto the grass, pausing once just to think _*I wonder how long it'll take them to notice.* _She smiled dryly and shook her head _*Those bakas* _She slung her bag over her shoulder and whispered "You brought this on yourself."

_**  
To run away, it don't make any sense to me  
Run away, this life makes no sense to me  
Run away, it don't make any sense to me  
Run away, it don't make any sense to me  
**_

It was the only way. She couldn't stay and become the quiet obedient house wife that everyone expected. Doing that would ruin her. She couldn't and wouldn't be the child-bearing machine promised to her husband to be.

Hell no.

She wanted to become a jonin; a highly skilled shinobi.

She couldn't accomplish that here.

_**  
I was just trying to be myself, have it your way, I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away  
**_

All she had ever asked for in her life was to become a ninja. To attend the academy and be trained to be a kunoichi who was looked up to and depended on to protect all those defenseless. The way her mother wasn't.

Megumi was well aware the dangers of the ninja; you can thank her uncle Kakashi for that. So what if you had to lie and keep secrets? She did that anyway. She lied about the drug and alcohol problems, the adultery, and the abuse. She had to….

To keep the peace. _**  
**_

_**Well, I'm too young to be taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy  
And I wonder, how long it will take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
**_

Even though Megumi was just a teenager, she understood what trouble may unfold if she stays, she understood the dangers here overcame anything ninja life might throw at her. So she had to leave this place and all the memories it held, though

She wondered…

_**  
If I was a mistake, I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
**_

If Megumi was as big of a nuisance as they claimed, would they miss her? What would they tell her husband to be? That they were so vile and repulsive that they drove her to run for her life? Or that she was just too mentally unstable for her own good and that she probably wouldn't produce suitable heirs anyway. Probably the latter.

_**  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away  
**_

Megumi sighed as she passed through Konoha. Gods, she hated this place so much yet loved it passionately. It held so many memories; hiding the bruises, lying to others saying that everything was alright… but also playing hide and seek with the others, and learning that not all of the world was bad… she stopped that thought cold and whispered to herself "Who am I kidding? This place is nothing but lies. That's why I have to leave."

_**  
It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away  
**_

She was rapidly approaching the gate of Konoha when she started thinking. _*Why does everyone else seem happy but me? Why was I the only one that seems to always be choking back tears? How is that?* _She continued thinking when she heard

"Where do you think you're going."

She turned around and saw _him_

_**  
I could sing for change on a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer in New Orleans  
I could start again to the family  
I could change my name, come and go as I please  
**_

The man that forced her to grow up; the man that took away all her chances for falling in love- Uchiha Sasuke… the avenger. The last standing Uchiha and one hell of an ass… simply put- Her husband to be. Megumi turned and said defiantly "Away" when suddenly Sasuke was in front of her. He smirked, as if humoring her, and said "And what do you plan to do?" Megumi's eyes flashed and she spat "Ninja." Sasuke's eyes hardened but he kept his smirk and asked "Well what if that doesn't work out?: Megumi hissed and said "I'll be a dancer, a singer, a nurse… who knows? I'm young enough to be adopted. But hell, I'd even be a prostituted if it keeps me from you!"

_**  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you, wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away  
**_

Sasuke recoiled, as if he had been slapped, and clenched his jaw "You don't know what you're saying." He whispered, looking at the ground. Megumi snorted "Don't I? Oh I guess you Uchihas know everything, huh? Okay. I'll humor you. What am I asking for?" Sasuke loosened his jaw and said in harsh tidbits "You. Are. Asking. For. Hell." Megumi laughed "I'm already in hell, Uchiha." Sasuke looked up and said flatly "You'd die if you do that." Megumi just grinned

"Death is better then this."

_**  
I was just trying to be myself, have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
Hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away  
**_

Sasuke snapped up upon hearing this "Am I really that unbearable? Am I really that much of a self-absorbed repugnant ass that you would welcome death upon you before me? That you would rather sell your body to horny low-life men then marry me?" His body quivered and his sharingan spun wildly. He laughed dryly and spat "What else is new." Megumi's breath quickened at his pain and she felt guilt eat at her insides but then she remembered…

_**  
It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away  
It don't make any sense to me, run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
**_

"How can I not want death before you after I heard what you said to my father?" She screamed, feeling a surge of rage course through her veins, washing away the guilt. She had always had feelings for Sasuke… well before he said that. Sasuke looked up at her and whispered (though it sounded more like a whimper) "You heard that?" "Of course I did, you wretched fool!" She hollered, feeling hot tears prick her eyes "How could I not? I hate to admit it but I've always sheltered feelings for you but then…" She swallowed the lump in her throat "But then I heard you and… can't you see why it doesn't matter what happens to me?" She bit her lip when she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulder gently. She looked up and saw two dark blue eyes shining with something unfamiliar

_**  
This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
**_

"Can't you see?" He asked softly. "Your father obviously wants the worst for you. You know he wouldn't let you have something that makes you happy." Megumi wiped her eyes and glared "So?" "So!?! I had to convince him that your life with me would be miserable. I hated saying what I did… truly I did. But I would do anything to have you in my arms and away from that bastard. And even though I wanted to do this traditionally by courting you and the properly asking for your hand in marriage, I was worried if I waited to long, you'd be promised to some a$$hole. That wouldn't stop me of course from stealing you away but then we'd have to run away and I really do like Konoha…" He trailed off and Megumi laughed "So confident you would've won my love." He smirked "Of course I would… but" He lost his smirk "I love you, Megumi. I really do. I hate that you feel the need to run away from me but I promise if you stay that I'll make your life the happiest that it could ever be." He got down to one knee and said "So will you marry me?" Megumi smiled "Yes, I would love too." Sasuke smiled and he said "Then you'll be moving in tomorrow." Megumi raised an eyebrow "Don't I get a say in it?" Sasuke smirked "What would give you that idea?" Megumi rolled her eyes "Whatever, I get to plan the wedding." Sasuke made a face "Good luck with that." Megumi laughed and kissed his cheek.

It's funny how things work out… isn't it?

_**Life don't make any sense to me**_


End file.
